A Ride in the Ferris Wheel
by fictionalfact
Summary: [oneshot] Its been thirty years or so since they'd parted ways. But now that time had counted their days, will they find their way back to each others embrace? read and join them as they take a ride in the ferris wheel. AxC


**disclaimer:** i do not own gundam seed, gundam seed destiny, gundam seed fate or whatever's next in line.

**A/N:** (smiles sheepishly) i know i should be writing the other stories but this just came up so abruptly i have to write it down fast. my family and i had just went to a resort and was driving down the freeway going back home when i spotted a looming Ferris wheel at the far distance on my window and -poof- i came up with this idea. i hope you'll like it and understand that even though they parted ways in Gundam Seed Destiny, it was still evident that they still love each other. and here's a proof! (gave a victory sign)

**Story Notes: **Athrun is 50 years old, traveling the world and Cagalli is 48 years old, still at Orb...and this is somewhat fluffy, i guess.

and it would be ten times great if you will share your thoughts or any criticism afterwards. so tadah, let me present to you the story...

* * *

**A Ride in the Ferris Wheel**

* * *

"You only have a few years, Miss Attha. One to two years left."

Cagalli nodded and the man clothed in white coat, his glasses slipping every now and then on the bridge of his nose, sighed. He cast an apologetic glance at the Orb's reigning queen. "It was quite unexpected. But the reason for this might have been from too much stress or too much neglect. Your blood pressure had increased undeniably high every passing year further resulting to this cause."

She gave him a cheery smile. "Well, I'll just have to spend the last remaining years very wisely." She gave him a final nod. "Thank you very much Doctor. After hearing that, I guess I will do a lot of preparations and stuff."

The man returned her smile, but the sadness in his eyes was clearly expressed. "But don't overdo yourself. If possible, I suggest you enjoy everything from now on."

"Of course, I will," and with that, she turned to leave.

She heaved a sigh and leaned on the office door. Around her, the nurses, passing patients and coming visitors continue with their day while hers was suddenly crumbling to pieces. But she collected herself and walked down the white-painted hallways when a pay phone caught her eye near the elevator doors. She went for it.

"Good afternoon. Attha mansion. What can I do for you?" the person on the other line automatically said.

She turned her back from the crowd and replied, "It's me, Cagalli. I wanted you to arrange a meeting with the other representatives. I'm calling for an early retirement." And from the other side, she could almost hear her secretary gasped.

The line was filled with silence for a second. "Um…all right madam. Right away." After that, she bid goodbye, laid the handle back to its place and went off.

As the building's glass doors swung shut behind her, she found her feet transfixed outside on the busy sidewalk of the city's district. She looked up and the sky suddenly seemed to stretch on and on, so far that her vision dimmed by the fullness of it. She lifted a hand to cover her view from the flaring light of the afternoon sun. Around her, the clicking sound of heels, passing voices, and the constant blaring of vehicles filled her ears. And from within her, an unknown emotion exploded, growing and filling her entire being.

She suddenly felt at lost.

Leukemia. It almost sounded laughable. It almost seemed impossible. Is this the cost of success? Is this the price? _And to think I haven't even been with him yet, that I haven't even seen him. _Her thoughts were now in disorient and the answers were useless anymore. She just wanted everything to end.

"Mama, can we go back to that theme park we passed by a while ago? I want to ride the roller coaster and the Ferris wheel! Pretty please?" a young boy, maybe about ten or eleven years old, said, tugging his mother's hand as they went out of the grocery store just beside the Hospital grounds.

Cagalli turned to look at them, their free hand loaded with blue plastic bags. The boy was smiling and was forcing his face to look persuading. His mother heaved a sigh but gave him a huge smile anyway.

"Oh, all right."

And afterwards, the boy started jumping, his lips breaking into a wide grin. "Yahoo! To the theme park! To the theme park!" Then he lifted his finger and started pointing at something to the air. She followed its direction and sighted the half curved of the large Ferris wheel at the far distance.

The Ferris wheel.

And without any further thought, she found herself walking, following and longing to be there right at that instance, that one minute. Until finally, its glorious lights were shining down at her and the cheerful smiles of its passengers urged her….so she went for a ride.

"Enjoy the ride Miss Attha," the man gave her a warm smile before closing her cart with a click.

She nodded in reply.

It started. The view before her showed the treetops, dull painted buildings, the jammed streets, busy citizens along sidewalks, and the shadows of the far horizon. Then the Ferris wheel drove higher and higher until she let out a gasp. The faint outlines of the horizon blending with the wonders of nature blasted before her, captivating her more and more.

Then a light breeze fluttered her blonde hair and she tucked its loose strands as the Ferris wheel went down. Her smile faded a bit as the Ferris wheel took another turn and went higher. Then she was mesmerized once again.

It was like seeing life before her. Its ups and downs. Its beauty and dread. Its happiness and sorrows. And somehow, seeing the wheel of what she had created and what she had lost, she felt saddened for some nameless reasons.

Because, just long ago, she was broken and its pieces will never fill its gaps all over again. She'll just have to continue seeing and going through whatever life has in store for her as it goes up or goes down on her own. She was used to it anyway. She was strong. She can face anything. No one can do it better except her, the goddess of victory and the fiery Orb's queen, Cagalli Yula Attha. That's what everybody thinks. That's what everybody believes.

But she's still a human being. A woman.

And the glow that had continually fire those lively ambers to life blurred until it finally disappeared.

Old and alone. The way it always has to be.

Then a loud click jumped her senses back to the real world and she found the same man smiling at her again. "I hope you loved the view," he said, opening the door for her.

This time, she smiled back. "Yes it was very realistic."

The man eyed her, not clearly guessing what she had meant.

She was about to walk off when someone took her arm. Her eyes narrowed and turned about to face the one that had boldly touched her, "Yes?" but this time, her eyes met bright emeralds and a face that was still clear and vibrant within her subconscious and dreams.

"Athrun," she whispered.

The man who was once a soldier of Zaft smiled and she found the whole world swirling in a blur with only his face standing still and constant. But now, his face looked weary and aged but his eyes were still the same, gentle and full of life. She found herself drowning within it.

"I've been looking for you," he started. "No, I've been dying to see you."

She had constantly dreamt of hearing him say that, to hear those words flow out of his lips. But seeing him standing right before her, no longer a piece of her numerous imaginations, she felt her heart hardened.She closed her eyes for a minute and forced control over her. "Why? After thirty years or so?"

Then his smile faded. "I know and I'm sorry. I know being sorry won't save me and exclude my reasons. But, way back then, you had your reasons as well and I had mine." Then he took something out of his pocket. "And from what I see, we're here in the present time and my reason for that is this…"

And something glimmered on his hand. Her eyes softened.

It was the ring.

She stared at it for a full minute before shaking her head. "But Athrun, it's too late now. We're both old and in a few years I'm—"

But her remaining words dropped back to her throat as he laid a finger on her lips. He smiled and said just as quietly, "No, don't say it."

As he had expected, her eyes darkened. "What do you mean?" she hissed.

He sighed and braced himself for there was no point in denying anything now. "I already know Cagalli. It seems that Kira had called the doctor as soon as the results went out this morning. Then he called the other hospitals around the city and even across Orb to further confirm it. That time, I was in the plane already heading here and after receiving the news, I hurriedly drove to the mansion, learned that you went to the hospital and looked for you." He gave a light chuckle but she could see the faint traces of worry and fear cross his wrinkled brow. He continued, "Luckily some bystanders saw you heading here and was I ever relieved. But as I told you, we're both here now. And even without knowing the news, I know I will still be heading here. I will still be standing here, telling you my reason…"

The place was suddenly thrown into a shade of red, orange, yellow and pink as the sun unhurriedly cast its last warmth on the earth's surface. She glanced at the sky then at him, loving the way the colors made his face light up into something ethereal. Her eyes began to moist.

She forced a smile to hide the sadness behind her words. "You've traveled far. You've seen places I will never see. You've met people I will never know. I also know that my place in here," and she placed her right hand on his left breast, hearing the silent beat of his heart, "was long replaced by those. And I'm happy. Of course. I have no reason not to be for it was I who ended things."

He was evading her stare. Or maybe everything, she thought.

"Let's just leave things the way it is."

He glanced at the Ferris wheel; the lights glinted more brightly now that night has taken hold of the land. "You may be right but even as I look for the pieces to fill this gap, I know I will never find it because it's here…that's why I still found myself coming back here." Then he stared at those eyes that never failed to give him unexplainable warmth. He smiled. "But before you give me your answer, why don't we ride the Ferris wheel?"

She eyed him. "But I already gave you my answer!"

He shrugged and let out a grin. "I don't think so. And as far from what I've heard, I didn't spot any yes or no in it," with that, he took her hand and dragged her to the line.

The man greeted them once again. "Another ride Miss Attha?" he said then his glance jumped to the blue-haired man. "And with someone now. Hmmm. _Very_ interesting indeed."

Instead of smiling back, she gave him a glare which immediately shut him up.

Inside the cart, Athrun sat and heaved a sigh. "Even though old age had worn you down, you're still as fiery as ever. Really."

Then she turned the glare at him. "If you want me to go on talking and being with you, try not to act cheeky all right."

"Whatever."

And it started once again. But this time she was with him. She glanced out, saw the same dull buildings, the now-lighted jammed streets, the busy crowd, the same dark shadows and finally tore her eyes to glance at him. He just smiled at her. And even how bleak the outside world looks like, she found herself loving the ride, even as the Ferris wheel went higher or drove lower.

Because this time, she was riding with him, his eyes glinting bright and his lips curving into a smile. She was seeing the world with him. And somehow, it felt so wonderful. And suddenly, her soul was overflowing with warm emotions that were so pure, so true and so real.

She was in love once again.

And his smile grew even wider as the ride finally came to an end. He already knew what her answer would be.

"Let's see the world together now shall we?" he said.

And after that, she never rode the Ferris wheel alone anymore.

* * *

well that's all! i hope you like it. next chapters in my two stories (my anti-depressant and under one ceiling) are coming up next week or so. have a nice day everyone.

**fictionalfact** signing off.


End file.
